creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MEMJ0123
Hello Welcome to my page, please don't spam. -- ( --Majin112 (talk) 01:46, May 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S my copy is here User:Majin113 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Majin112 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 05:10, February 17, 2013 Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 03:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) In addition, your character was a blatant clone of Jane The Killer. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:31, February 25, 2013 (UTC) so we both think senoria on dead minecraft has purple hair :P Senoria (talk) 04:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: SpellCheck, GrammarCheck, proofreading. Your pasta has a LOT of easily avoidable spelling/grammar errors. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:26, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 19:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Bro Hoof Im a girl but get it --Majin112 (talk) 01:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC)-- K. K. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] slimeybeasties http://slimebeast.com/ is the website of Christopher Wolf, aka SlimeBeast. I post his stories onto here for two reasons: 1. they're usually really good, brah 2. His computer can't handle the truth Wikia's editor. ♪ Terrible am I, child; even if you don't mind ♪ 00:17, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congrats. Why thank you :D -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Promoted! You have been promoted to the VCROC. Congratulations! -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) You still have your rights, it just that we haven't added the name tag yet. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 16:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:New Pic Thanks! -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Holders Since Holders is already a subcategory of Ritual, pastas within the Holders category need not be tagged as Ritual. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 16:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Her contributions doesn't show her trying to blank pages. Do you have evidence that she is trying to blank pages? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok sure ill be chat mod in no time and thanks by the way!!--X Dark Armor x (talk) 17:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC)x Dark Armor x Image Deletion Hello, I noticed that you removed my image on Mr. Mix. Im not mad or anything, but I am just wondering if I was doing something wrong. Please tell me if I did something wrong or anything. Thanks! MyWorld (talk) 20:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) The Toy Majin, I've noticed that you've placed a comment on a pasta called The Toy... may I ask what ripoff are you referring to? Thanks Space! 23:05, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah, yes. Thanks. Space! 04:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Report Taken care of. And for the record, I don't even think Distributed Denial of Service Attacks are possible on Wikia... lol. It is still quite illegal, however, so I permanently blocked his account. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 02:50, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: I can? Well you can't really apply, but you can ask to nominated. So I nominate you to be rollback. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:48, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I'm a bit hazy on the Nomination Policy. It seems like some forgot to add the Rollback policy. I'm I suppose to decide to make you Rollback or do you have to vote to become one? -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 06:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright, then I grant you Rollback. Congrats. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 19:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I LAUGH IN YOUR FACE WHILE I PARTY WITH MY RUSSIAN FRIENDS... This is a TrollPasta: I WAS IN TEH WOODS WHEN SLENDERMAN CAME AND EAT ME. EVERYBODY DIED This is a CreepyPasta: I started up Netflix one night and my tv went out. I re-plugged it in and it still did not work. I called a Technition ( Or however its spelled. I dont want to look at google for 1 word ) and he came over. he went and a black hand emerged and grabbed him. I escaped. It strangely looked like Slenderman. I ran into the woods. I was running when i heard slenderman. I stopped. I grabbed a stick and tossed it at him. It slowed him down. I came to a fence. I tried to run the other way when Slenderman appeared and ate me. I left notes through the woods. That is where everything began. You are just a Mini-Moderator that deletes people's work that is their best of their abilitys. Also Majin is " Satan/Devil/Demon " in Japanese. It can be any of those meanings. so you are a Demonic Unicorn Cool, I am a demonic unicorn. Also Trollpastas can be many things, for example The Scariest Video Game Ever is a Trollpasta and it is VERY for a Trollpasta. --Majin112 (talk) 23:30, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh and I DON'T like to delete pastas, but the rules are what I oblige to use. --Majin112 (talk) 23:32, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Also, you party with Russian friends? That's AMAZING, tell them I think they have a great culture ban Well then shouldn't i be unbanned then? Castle36 (talk) 13:47, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Castle36 THANK YOU! thank you for getting my creepypasta off the unfinished category. i owe you one. Image categories Is "Jeff the Killer Images" a valid image category? Is the policy approved? I NEED SOME ANSWERS MAJIN PLS thx Max, I do this for a living! 07:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Cleric's never online. Plus, you were the one who added the categories. grasfarg Max, I do this for a living! 15:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey I just got a message that said you copied my story about Bloody Mary. Is that true? I also saw that you are following the page, that's fine. But is it true you copied it, or is it a lie? I knew that- I was just curious to see what he'd reply. But thanks for telling me that he was impersonating people. I didn't know that part. Max, I do this for a living! 19:18, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Uhm http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Is_a_Friend?action=history Was an edit per space really necessary? Max, I do this for a living! 20:02, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :The preview button is your friend. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 20:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I'll try to not let that happen ever again. Majin112 (talk) 20:06, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Editing pages Majin, could you please stop editing pages multiple times? It caused like three edit conflicts in a row for me with that last page (Fluffy the Demon of Candleshire). If you're going to edit a page, try to keep it to ONE EDIT. If necessary, use the "preview" function. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 01:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Enjoy your vacation! And I will do :) - CrashingCymbal (talk) 01:02, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Can I have? You still have your rights but the tags weren't updated. I updated them right now, you should have your green username and VCROC tag on your userpage. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 19:53, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Mindscrew pasta Yes, i do enjoy mindscrew pastas. Thank you for offering me one. However, I am afraid that if I ask for it you will hand me a plate of pasta that I read, while doing the Sunday times. My neighbor's cat will then hold it's nose in disapproval before turning into a ice skating mongoose that is dancing the bolero. You then offer me a plate of pasta, which I read while working on the times crossword. Somewhere, the universe does not like the fact that I was wrong about 4 down, and a star is extinguished. Billions die for want of my ability to spell "quixotic." It's okay though, the universe approves of my use of "defenestration" in a pun and those souls are allowed to find a new home. You then hand me some pasta, which I decide to eat while reading a story about chaos theory. I accidentally read aloud and a tiny fragment of stellar matter fails to congeal into the material for a new planet. So, I would ask for a mindscrew creepy pasta, but I am not sure would happen. Also, I may have already read it. Keep up the good work. note: edited some spelling errors, lest a planet of puppies be destoryed by my horrible spelling. Danatblair (talk) 05:58, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Vacation How was it? - CrashingCymbal (talk) 10:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Cuil Theory Review It'll be up in a couple of minutes. Also, on the topic of Cuil Theory, mind if I make a pasta based off of Cuil Theory in the near future? When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 06:14, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Also... Did you really write Cuil Theory? I mean, I found this: http://cuiltheory.wikidot.com/what-is-cuil-theory with the exact text on it. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 06:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Uhm Okay, one more thing: If you really did write Cuil Theory, can you explain how this website: http://cuiltheory.wikidot.com/what-is-cuil-theory seems to have the entire pasta, word-for-word, on it. Thanks. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 19:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Micro and Micro 2 I'll try my best to carve out some time to review them, Majin. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 05:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I knew that already. XD When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 05:28, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! I just wanted to ask something really fast. I made a story based off another story but i added a little bit more story to it telling it in my own way. It said it was deleted by you and it made me kinda sad because it took me a while to just type it. It said "There is already a page about this" and i didnt know, but im still kinda sad that it got deleted. Is there a way that it can be put back up and I dont have to rewrite it. It's ok if no but I just wanted to know. Blocks You can now block users and have built in rollback! -- ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development) thanks for editing my creepy pasta REDSpy48 (talk) 02:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Christian Quick Question Hey Mem, I'm curious about something. By chance are you the Memjo123 from Youtube? Just wanting to know. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 16:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. Nice to meet your acquaintance, love your work. Also, welcome to the community. Your not too new but it's still cool to see you here. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 17:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) As I can tell, what with you being a VCROC. I was a VCROC as well a few months back for a bit. I got demoted due to my inactivity. Not that I didn't want to help the wiki anymore, just that my computer broke. So I can edit much anymore and my youtube channel as gone quiet. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 18:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) hamfisted edits http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/El_Cementerio?action=history a user is making changes to this pasta, but keeps messing it up. First, the user badly translated it to English via some sort of web translator. I undid that, but then he turned it into a wall of text in an attempt to fix the small size of the text and odd formatting. I am not going to keep trying to edit it, as it would get out of hand with us both working agaisnt each other. Also, I don't speak spanish so I can't fix the formatting myself without possibly making an error. Still, someone in vroc should know that the page is going to need to be cleaned up. Danatblair (talk) 13:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) edit: Actually I think it is Portugese. In either case I don't read it well enough to fix pargraphs and formatting. Danatblair (talk) 13:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Jeff the Killer I was more referring to the original post (Mr. IP Address) because A.) He's shiny brand new and B.) He wanted to put it up for deletion. I, Da Cashman (talk) 17:36, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I have trouble finding things to edit from time to time. So my question. Where can I find things to edit? Should I just go from pasta to pasta to find some typos? MrPopo (talk) 22:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Why did the site said you blocked my page?